cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Common Sense
Common Sense, An adaptation by New Reverie March 28, 2007 'I. Introduction' “PERHAPS the sentiments contained in the following pages, are not yet sufficiently fashionable to procure them general favor; a long habit of not thinking a thing wrong, gives it a superficial appearance of being right, and raises at first a formidable outcry in defense of custom. But the tumult soon subsides. Time makes more converts than reason.” –Thomas Paine, Common Sense After a year of documented aggressive warfare and abuse, the author calls into question the justice and the right of the acts that the Emperor of the New Pacific Order has taken for the benefit of Pacifica. Further more, the longstanding oppression by the Initiative in combination with that of Pacifica gives all the sovereign alliances of this world the unrestricted right to inquire into the vanity of both, and summarily reject their imperialism. The cause of Aegis is common to the cause of all alliances and nations on planet Bob. The criteria for which we fight are universal to all believers in democracy and sovereignty. The wanton destruction of a nation with tanks and soldiers, declaring War for the purpose of enslavement, piracy, the destruction of sovereign democracy, and the annihilation of said countries defenders from the Face of the Bob, is of profound interest of every nation whom Admin has given the power to choose its own fate. 'II. The Founding of the Order with Remarks on the World Unity Treaty' “Wherefore, security being the true design and end of government, it unanswerably follows that whatever form thereof appears most likely to ensure it to us, with the least expense and greatest benefit, is preferable to all others.” –Thomas Paine, Common Sense The New Pacific Order, like other dictatorships in the initiative was founded on the ideal that power is gained through dominance. The idea that the strongest among us be crowned king is a romantic one, but this idea is not universally shared. The New Pacific Order has risen to power and maintained its power through a single principle, the control and domination of its surroundings. Its control of the red sphere is like no other in the world. In no other color is question to authority or even independence and free will met with such hostility. All threats to the totality of their control is at best met with suppression and at worst met with out right destruction. The nations that share the red team may not face destruction at the hands of the Order, but they only receive protection if they join the Order. The Order claims ownership of the red team but only protects its own membership. Should red team members ever attempt to unite and threaten the total ownership of Pacifica, there are only two options offered by the Emperor, Removal or Destruction. The price of membership to the red team can be paid in one of two ways: Submission to the Emperor or forfeiting all protection but your own. With such dominance over an entire sphere, why then does the Order seek more? What is the ultimate purpose of the World Unity Treaty, and why is Pacifica a part of it? I believe that control of the red trade sphere is not enough for Pacifica. Why else would a treaty involving alliances from almost every major color need to exist, and what need is there for a clause that allows its signers to aid in aggression? Since the signing of the World Unity Treaty, the Initiative has not engaged in a single defensive war. Members of the Initiative have been attacked without attacking first, but only after threats of retaliation for defending another party who has been aggressively attacked by a member alliance of the Initiative. The World Unity Treaty is quickly becoming the global extension of the New Pacific Order’s policy on the red sphere. Small alliances are no longer afforded protection on any color. Now price of membership to the world can be paid in three ways: Joining the Initiative, a large alliance, or forfeiting all protection but your own. The Initiative now moves to open its influence into the brown and purple spheres, by attacking the dominant alliance on the first and mocking and forcing the alliance on the second into battle. I ask how much longer if left unchecked will it be before a nation has one option for survival: Submission 'III. Thoughts on the present state of Aegis affairs' “IN the following pages I offer nothing more than simple facts, plain arguments, and common sense; and have no other preliminaries to settle with the reader, than that he will divest himself of prejudice and prepossession, and suffer his reason and his feelings to determine for themselves; that he will put on, or rather that he will not put off, the true character of a man, and generously enlarge his views beyond the present day.” –Thomas Paine, Common Sense The struggle between the Initiative and the alliances of Aegis has been well documented. Countless diplomats and rulers have attempted to quell or incite the controversy, with different intentions, and arrays of plans; but all have been useless, and the times when diplomacy resolved matters has ended. War, as the last resort, decides the fate of the world; the battle was the choice of the Emperor, and the alliances of Aegis have accepted the challenge. There are leaders who seek to end this war quickly and believe that this fight is of temporary length. Should such a destructive thought overcome the alliances within Aegis, their history will be remembered by future democracies with abhorrence. Never has there been a cause of more importance. Now is the beginning of the fate of the world. It is the task of Aegis to see that the seeds of democracy and sovereignty are sown at the end of this conflict. Less a tree of dominance over the weak is allowed to grow should we fail. I challenge all the alliances of Aegis to put themselves to the last man in order to ensure that the world is freed from the grip of the Initiative. There is also much to say about the advantages of joining the Initiative. Why has Pacifica been able to draw such vast resources of nations and alliances to itself? It has been asserted by some that the world will flourish under Initiative rule, the members of the Initiative experience prosperity without sacrifice. Nothing can be more of a lie than this assertion. We may as well conclude that because Pacifica spawned the Polar Order that this is the only way for an alliance to survive. The success of the Polar Order is giving Pacifica and the Initiative too much credit, for I assert that the state of our world would be more peaceful, more secure, and more just had Pacifica never existed. New alliances would have infinitely greater chance of flourishing had Pacifica never entered this world. Some alliances within the Initiative are there to be afforded its protection. But I ask these alliances, what are they seeking protection from? They are seeking protection from the very pirate and mercenary alliances which they call their brothers. Had the pacts of the Initiative not been formed Pacifica would have been controlled for her aggression of major wars. The mercenaries would not be tolerated. The pirates would be hanged. The Initiative is composed of two types of alliances. Alliances who seek protection from retribution of the intolerable acts they commit against the nations of the greater world, and alliances who seek protection from the alliances just mentioned. Should you belong to one of these latter alliances, who find yourself allied with tyrants only to avoid tyranny, I call on you with all that I am to rise up. You can prosper on the hard work of others, on money stolen by tyrants and on protection given by war lords, OR you can prosper through freedom. The alliances of Aegis, equal in numbers and strength, to the Initiative have prospered on freedom. We do not seek war or destruction, only freedom. To the alliances who choose neutrality and independence in this conflict. Remember from where the first declaration in every major conflict has come. Remember the first and second Arctic Wars, the three Great Wars, the Maroon War, and the Citrus War. Look to the alliances of the Initiative and there you will find the initiators of every major conflict the world has ever seen. There you will find leaders who instead of resolving matters through diplomacy issued a declaration of war. Aegis, the League, and the CoaLUEtion were all formed at one point or another to end these acts of aggression. I make a final plea that you consider the Initiative and consider the world around us without it. I hope in that fanciful dream that you find the courage to do what must be done. 'IV. Conclusion' “It is not in numbers, but in unity, that our great strength lies; yet our present numbers are sufficient to repel the force of all the world. The Continent hath, at this time, the largest body of armed and disciplined men of any power under Heaven; and is just arrived at that pitch of strength, in which, no single colony is able to support itself, and the whole, when united, can accomplish the matter, and either more, or, less than this, might be fatal in its effects.” –Thomas Paine, Common Sense Those that have made it this far, I leave you with this short conclusion. If left unchecked how much longer will democracy in this world last. How much longer will a nation be able to be independent and remain free from attack? How much longer until the teams of this world are as ruthlessly controlled as red? If your answer to these questions is never, then I commend you on your optimism and wish you God speed on your journeys in this world. However, if you feel the answer to this question is uncertain, then I for a final time encourage you to join Aegis in its fight for freedom in this world. Whatever your final decision may be I encourage you to read all that is above this point, and use common sense. Category:New Reverie